Onii-chan
by shewhowasnamedanyway.bummer
Summary: Mello is arrested for the kidnapping of Sayu Yagami. A recruiter of Igura makes a deal with him to play the game, win, and leave. As a bonus he'll meet his only living relative, the Executioner Gunji. As insentive, he can force one other person to play.


**Viv rarely shows up, she is greedy and new to Igura. She doesn't fight, she gets people to participate in the game any means necessary.**

**Chapter One**

When only a few people knew about the horrors of the secret city, and when so many were killed. They were slaughtered, yet in this world where a single, solitary man holds justice in his hands, he knew nothing of this horror.

It's kind of sad. Except, now it really isn't, because that man is dead.

In his place, a hot-headed yet genius chocoholic and an emotionless, carbon copy.

The woman, let's call her Viv, sighed. She had to deal with the chocoholic and she didn't even know how she'd do so. Give him chocolate and bourbon until he passed out? That seemed like a less painful option.

Viv pursed her lips as she stared at the young man; he hadn't said anything yet. She had just told him _very _important news and he was acting as though he didn't care.

"What makes you think I give a shit?" He deadpanned, neither asking a legitimate question nor expecting an answer. Viv sighed again. So, he _didn't_ care.

"I just informed you that you have a _living_ relative. You have a full-blooded _brother_. He is currently in the same occupation you are in; he's basically with the mob." She glared, losing her patience, "he is an executioner for a goddamn drug lord!" She lost it.

"Okay," he shrugged biting viciously into his chocolate.

"I don't know, Mr. Mello," She attempted to stay calm and polite, "I thought someone who has been an orphan most of his life would want to at least _see_ his long-lost brother." She had found the man a month ago. Her job was to find criminals or loners or even the occasional outcast and get them into the game. Her initial thought was to go after family members. It was tough work, but she found it or _him_.

"No thanks," He was amused. Viv supposed that that was the only thing keeping her from being shot by mobsters. Seeing that this was a dead end, Viv got up and left without so much as a second glance at the blond who reminded her so much of the ruthless Executioner, or Gunji.

…

It was several months later that Mello was arrested for the kidnapping of Sayu Yagami. He was kept under lock and key like anyone else would be. When Viv got the news, she grinned.

That afternoon she visited the blond again. He wasn't amused this time.

"What the fuck do you want?" He growled. She wasn't scared of getting shot this time, he didn't have mob cronies or a gun. The two inch thick glass made it a little easier. She was safe… _ish_.

"I have a proposition for you, Mello." She began. "I'm inviting you to play a game, called Igura. Igura is a battle game that may, will, or possibly result in the murder of participants. You will be given five dog tags, standardly. One must hang around your neck as proof of participation. These tags are engraved to look like playing cards. Your goal is to get the Royal Flush, by obtaining this you have the right to fight Il Re. Each battle ends when someone dies or if one's back touches the ground. At this point the winner can do whatever he wants to the loser, as well as get his tags. For a battle to be 'legal' there must be witnesses. I am giving you a choice, stay here in prison for the rest of your life or play Igura, beat Il Re, and go on with your life."

"I can stay here," Mello started, "or I can play this game where I have to get a bunch of dog-tags and beat this Il-Re guy. Oh, and survive." He added sarcastically. "It just so happens that my brother is apart of this game, Igura."

"Yep," Viv nodded. She gave up reading Mello, her best bet would be to let things run their course. Mello was mulling, she knew that.

"Fine,"

She heard the chorus sing, and money rain down from the heavens, clinking little drops and music to her ears. Mello was what her boss would call, 'a perfect body and a pretty face.' Translation; a desirable candidate for Igura. She bit back her grin. Instead she opted to fish out his standard issued tags. She held the five steely tags up for him to see.

"I have a proposition, I work for one of the sister drug companies to the one that basically runs Igura. If I get a willing participant for Igura, then I can get an unwilling one. Pick someone to come with you, whether it be an enemy or a friend. Pick somebody," She offered, still dangling the silver tags. "They don't even have to agree."

Mello mulled this over, and a devious smile smeared across his features. "Anyone?"

"Yep,"

"This got interesting…"

**This is chapter 1! I wouldn't expect updates so soon. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
